The Foolish And The Brave
by Rocky T
Summary: Episode coda to "The Valiant", season 6


Disclaimer: Star Trek Deep Space Nine and all of its characters are the property of Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Summary: an episode coda to "The Valiant", season 6._

_Author's note: Not my usual playground, but I caught a repeat of this episode the other day and had the urge to write this. The muse can be rather demanding at times, but I've learned it's best to keep her happy._

_Acknowledgment: I'd love to blame Seema for this one, but I can't. I can, however, thank her for an excellent beta (as usual).  
  
_

THE FOOLISH AND THE BRAVE

By Rocky

Benjamin Sisko considered the young ensign standing nervously before him. Nog met his gaze directly, but couldn't hold it for long. In the corner of the office, half hidden by the shadows, Worf and Dax--the ranking officers on the station--stood silently.

"This isn't an official inquiry, Nog," Sisko said, at last breaking the silence. "But there will be one. Starfleet Command is investigating the circumstances around the _Valiant's_ disappearance eight months ago--and her recent destruction--and you will undoubtedly be called upon to testify."

Nog nodded. "If this isn't official, then why am I here, sir?"

Dax took a few steps toward him. "We're just trying to make sense of what happened," she said, soothingly. "It's a pretty incredible story, when you consider it."

"An incredible story, all right," said Sisko. "Starfleet will no doubt want to know why a ship trapped behind enemy lines at the outbreak of hostilities didn't return to Federation territory as possible. That's a story _I _ would be interested in hearing, Ensign."

Nog said, somewhat stiffly, "Sir, all the senior officers on board were killed. The cadets did the best they could--"

"But they didn't," interrupted Sisko, leaning forward in his desk chair. "That's the whole point. Instead of hightailing it back to safety, they chose to linger in enemy territory for months on end, endangering themselves as well as any 'guests' they picked up along the way. Even with limited warp capability, they could have made it back any time they wished."

"They had a mission to carry out, sir," Nog protested.

"Their mission," Sisko said, his voice taking on an ominous note, "was to get themselves back home in one piece. Not to mention their ship. The _ Valiant_ was the twin of the _Defiant_; did any of those people--or you for that matter--stop to consider what that ship could have done over the past several months in the proper hands? Manned by experienced officers instead of a group of wet-behind-the-ears cadets?"

"But the _Valiant _did a lot of good, sir! They were responsible for harrying the enemy, disrupting the regular Jem'Hadar supply convoys. And they were in the right time and place to rescue us when our runabout was under attack by the Dominion!"

Sisko bit back a sigh. "Don't get me wrong, Nog, I'm grateful that you and Jake were rescued. But you have to understand that the _Valiant_ could have done a hell of a lot more important things in the war effort during this time frame. You've seen the casualty lists posted each week, you know that on several occasions one additional ship--especially one the caliber of the _Defiant_--could have made all the difference in the world." Sisko leaned back in his seat. "But that's not really why we're here now. You weren't there when Captain Ramirez and all the other officers on the training mission were killed, and Cadet Watters foolishly took it upon himself to become a one-man fighting battalion."

Nog remained silent, but by his expression it was evident he didn't agree with Sisko's assessment of Watters.

Sisko exchanged glances with Dax, who nodded. It was time to cut to the heart of the matter. He said, "But you _were_ there, Nog, when Watters decided a single vessel, manned by 30-odd cadets, was capable of taking on a Dominion warship twice the size of a _Galaxy_-class cruiser. Not only didn't you object, you actually helped them to carry out their suicidal plan!"

"With all due respect, sir, the plan should have worked. In theory--"

"Theory," said Sisko, rising from his chair and coming around the desk to stand directly in front of Nog, "is a damned dangerous word, especially when dealing with people's lives. The best theories often contain flaws which don't become apparent until it's too late. Yes, you modified the torpedo according to your precious theory, even got close enough--at great expense, considering the damage incurred by enemy weapons fire--to get off a shot. And the gods of fortune smiled at you, and the torpedo was on target." He paused for a moment. "But it didn't make a difference, did it?"

"No, sir," Nog said in a voice scarcely above a whisper.

Inexorably, Sisko went on. "Instead, the anti-matter containment compartment on the warship held. You didn't even manage to slow it down, let alone knock out any of its systems. It then proceeded to rip the _Valiant_ apart. You were damned lucky that anyone survived."

Nog shifted miserably from one foot to another. Seeing his distress, Dax said quietly, "That's something that comes with experience, Nog, being able to make the right decisions. That's why cadets go through so many battle simulations at the Academy, training them for when they face the real thing."

"But as much as you practice, it's never quite like the real thing," Sisko said, shooting a warning glance at Dax. "The stakes are never quite as high--in the simulator, if you make a decision that causes your ship to get blown up, there are no lasting ramifications. Instead you walk out a wiser officer, able to live and play another day. But this was no simulation. This wasn't even a dogfight with a single Jem'Hadar fighter. This was the real thing, and all of you were playing for keeps. Watters was in way over his head, but in his arrogance, he thought that he could bend events to his will."

Nog's shoulders slumped and he bowed his head. "Yes, sir."

Sisko waited, but nothing further was forthcoming. "What I don't understand in all this, Nog, is why you let matters go this far? What were you thinking?"

"I, sir?" Nog gaped at him in surprise. 

"Yes, Ensign, _you_. I don't understand why you went along with Watters' scheme." Sisko shook his head in bafflement. "You are a commissioned Starfleet officer--as soon as you beamed aboard and realized the situation on board the _Valiant_, that they were bereft of any seasoned leadership, you should immediately have assumed command and gotten that ship back to Federation territory."

"But Watters was Acting Captain--"

"'Acting,'" Sisko said firmly. "There's a difference. The only reason he was in that position was because all of the officers were dead. But he was still only a cadet. And you, Ensign, outranked him."

"I did what I thought best, tried to help in the areas I could. Watters was totally honest with me, told me how much he needed me--"

"He appealed to your pride, Nog." Sisko waved his hand in a desultory fashion. "I know, he offered you a 'field commission' of lieutenant commander. But those were only words. That gold pip on your collar is worth much more. If Watters truly wanted to be a 'good officer', actually do his duty, he should have surrendered command to you immediately. And you should have taken it."

"They needed me in Engineering to repair their warp drive--"

"And you did just that," Dax put in. "But your responsibilities didn't end there."

"What do you suppose would have happened if Dax, or Worf, or Chief O'Brien had been in your shoes, Nog?" asked Sisko. "Would they have gone along with Watters? Obeyed his orders?"

"No, sir," said Nog humbly. His eyes were downcast as he mumbled, "I see now that I was wrong, what I should have done. I'm sorry, sir."

"Very well, Ensign. Dismissed."

As the door closed behind Nog, Dax turned to Worf. "Well, you were certainly quiet."

"There was nothing to be said," Worf declared. He hadn't moved from his original position against the wall. "Ensign Nog was in error, and he needed to have pointed out to him exactly how he should have reacted in that particular situation."

"Yes, but I thought of all people you would have understood how he could have been swept up by the emotions of the time. The siren song of battle..."

"It is not the Klingon way to be swept along on emotion to the point of abandoning all common sense," Worf objected. "Nor to engage in suicidal behavior for no reason. We believe glorious death in battle is the ultimate victory, but there is no glory in throwing one's life away needlessly."

Dax smiled wryly. "It's a subtle distinction. But clearly, not one that the crew of the _Valiant_--or even Nog--were able to make."

"Even after all that happened, he was still blinded by Watters' charisma," Sisko agreed.

Dax sighed. "Oh, yes. Watters must have been a very persuasive young man. It appears he held that ship and crew together all those months by sheer force of will. Granted he was misguided, but that still was quite an accomplishment."

Sisko passed his hand wearily over his face. "What a waste. That's the only word to describe this entire tragic situation. Not just the waste of the fighting potential of a ship, but more importantly, the lives of the people on board. They were all so young. Given time, enough experiences to tone down the arrogance, Watters might have developed into a fine officer, one who understood the difference between bravery and foolhardiness."

"He thought he was being a hero," Dax said softly.

Sisko stood and went to look out the viewport at the expanse of stars. With a swirling rush of white, the wormhole opened and then closed once more. Turning around to face the other two, he said, "If there's one thing we don't need any more of in this war, it's dead heroes."

_FINIS_  


Back to Rocky's Road 

E-mail the author   



End file.
